


gonna check you out

by kay_emm_gee



Series: in the span of a heartbeat (flash fics) [21]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Librarians, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He comes in on Thursday evenings like clockwork. Clarke knows his name is Bellamy (she saw it the first time she swiped his library card) and that he checks out no less than four books every week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gonna check you out

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'librarian/avid reader au'

He comes in on Thursday evenings like clockwork. Clarke knows his name is Bellamy (she saw it the first time she swiped his library card) and that he checks out no less than four books every week. Each batch is back within two weeks, and his long-standing record is clean of late returns. They’ve never exchanged more than the usual pleasantries while she checks him out, partly because she believes it is fundamentally wrong to hit on library patrons and partly because his smile and freckles and glasses and hair make her goddamn tongue-tied. 

Then one Thursday, he only walks up with three books.

“You need me to find anything for you?” She offers, cheeks flushing immediately. It’s not an odd question to ask, but she didn’t ask it because she asks everybody. She asked it because she is much too familiar with his reading habits, and three books is too little for him. 

“Uh, yeah, actually.” There’s a hopeful look in his eye that makes her heart race, as if preparing for a challenge. “All your copies of _American Gods_  by Neil Gaiman are gone. Do you–is there any chance you’d have more…out back?”

Bellamy is kind of adorable when he’s hesistant, and Clarke can’t help but grin. “We don’t have an ‘out back’, but I can check with the other branches to see if they have it.”

“That’d be great.” He smiles, something warmer in it this time, and now her stomach is a riot of butterflies. Damn it.

She smiles back, not trusting herself to say anything that wouldn’t involve asking him out or telling him how much she wants to kiss him. So Clarke just scans his books, swipes his card, and pretends that her heart isn’t trying to beat itself out of her chest. 

“I’ll call you if I find it,” she tells him as he leaves, and the ‘thanks’ her murmurs makes her feel warm even in the air-conditioned room.

* * *

After three days of relentless searching, she berates one of the branch managers into sending her their last copy of _American Gods_. She calls Bellamy and tells him he can pick it up that afternoon, and it’s there waiting for him (along with a small slip of paper inside that has her number on it) even though she isn’t on shift. 

When her phone rings later that night, she hesitates before picking up. Eventually she accepts the call though, a grin on her face as she brings the phone to her ear.

Bellamy starts speaking immediately. “Please tell me you’ve read this book because I just got to the part where–”

“I’ve read it,” she interrupts. “What kind of librarian would I be if I hadn’t read _American Gods_?”

“Just checking,” he says with a chuckle. “Didn’t want to be accused of spoiling you.”

“Smart guy. And considerate. But you can talk away.”

He laughs again, and then starts asking her question after question, proving insightful and more than willing to debate her on almost everything. Her smile widens. She knew she had a good feeling about this one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr (kay-emm-gee)!


End file.
